


Striptease

by Bandshe



Series: Anders and Warden Surana [11]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Funny, Strip Tease, drunk, failed strip tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunk June attempts to be sexy, key word, attempts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Striptease

**Author's Note:**

> Ok a couple things before people read on.
> 
> 1\. Alistair does give June drinks, but he's unaware that she can't tolerate a lot. I don't want people assuming he was purposely trying to get her drunk.
> 
> 2\. There is a part where June makes an advance and Anders turns her away because she's drunk. In case it's not obvious, it's because she wasn't in a good mindset to consent to anything. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her or take advantage and the same goes for her if the tabes were turned.

June stumbled into their room. The night was loud, chaotic and surprisingly fun. June was never one to drink, but this time she had gotten carried away. It might have been the celebration or it might’ve been Alistair who wasn’t aware of how little alcohol she could actually tolerate. Most likely a bit of both.

“I should’ve stopped Alistair.” Anders groaned as he lowered June onto their bed.

“No, no. I wanted more.” Her words were slurred but he was able to make them out.

“Which is exactly why I should’ve stopped him, or even you.”

“You are weak against my womanly ways.” She said as she struggled to stand up. 

“Yes, that’s precisely it. Your lack of coordination and horribly slurred speech makes me weak in the knees.”

“See? I was right.” her grin was large and bright and Anders couldn’t help but return the smile. “Want to see something?” She beckoned to him.

He groaned but walked closer. She finally managed to stand on her feet, occasionally leaning back a bit too much. Gone was the graceful commander of the grey wardens, and in her place stood a giggly and inebriated woman. 

“Shhh. Stay right there, okay? I guarantee you’ll like this.” Her hips began to sway as she started to lift her robes. Anders couldn’t help but to step closer. “Uh uh, I said stay.” She winked at him and lifted her robes even higher. In typical fashion, June was completely bare under her robes, a foolish risk she took knowing she might be offered a few drinks. But to her, the risk was always worth the prize.

“June? June, are you alright?” Anders stifled his laughter as he watched his wife struggle to remove her robes. She was stuck, very stuck. She didn’t know how she managed it, and neither did he but she went from a pathetic attempt at being seductive to begging him to help her get out of her robes.

“Anders, I can’t breathe. Help me!” She pleaded with him, as she tried to shimmy out of the robes. “Anders, I’m not kidding, I’m stuck.”

“Why do you even bother wearing the robes when you don’t even like them, June?” He laughed a moment longer before he helped her out of those dreaded robes.

“Because I had plans, but you decided to rush me out of the tavern.”

“And I’m glad I did, or you’d be exposed in a storage closet somewhere.” 

She stilled the moment his warm hands touched her waist. He ran his finger along her waist, taking in her little moans before he lifted the robes off of her.

“I wouldn’t have needed to remove them in the tavern you know.” She swayed a bit before managing to get her footing. “Just lift the robes and be done with it. You know, like in the Circle.”

“Well, now we’re here. You’re drunk off your ass and for once, I’m sober. I guess it’s my turn to put you to bed.” Anders took her by the hand and lead her to her side of the bed, where she fell back with a thud. 

“Ooo, putting me in bed. What else are you going to do to me?” She winked at him suggestively.

“Tuck you in and kiss you goodnight.” He smiled as he pulled the soft covers over her. 

“I hate you.” She pouted as he walked to the other side of the bed and got undressed. 

“Come on, just a quick one.” She rolled to her side, hoping her doe eyes could convince him to change his mind. Her vision might’ve been a bit blurred, but she could still make out every muscle on his abdomen. All the muscles she loved to trace when they were in bed.

“No, not until you’re sober, my love.”

“Maybe another sexy strip tease will change your mind.”

“No, I’m done rescuing you from your traitorous wardrobe.”

“Ugh, fine.” She turned back around, the room was still spinning and she began to feel queasy. 

“For what it’s worth, my love, I still love you. Even if you can’t stand and don’t know how to get undressed.”

“Fuck you.” She pulled the sheets over her head in hopes that the darkness would soothe her senses. 

“In the morning. I promise.”


End file.
